1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conveying excavated material away during tunneling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a method and device are known from DE 197 00 297 C2. The prior device and method for conveying excavated material away during tunneling involve a conveying system comprising a screw conveyor unit disposed in a jacket. The jacket is provided with a first opening, at the working-chamber end, and a second opening, remote from the working chamber. The openings are opened and closed by means of selectively operable seals. A system for airlocking excavated material out is also present, and is adapted to maintain a counterpressure in the jacket. In tunneling using slurry conveyance, the first opening, at the working chamber end, is open, the second opening, remote from the working chamber, is closed and the airlock discharge system is not operating. In earth pressure balance tunneling, the first opening, at the working chamber end, and the second opening, remote from the working chamber, are closed, whereas the airlock discharge system is operating. In open tunneling, the first opening, at the working chamber end, is closed, the second opening, remote from the working chamber, is open and the airlock discharge system is not operating.